This description relates to secure communication sharing.
Communications between users of communication networks such as the Internet are subject to compromise as they are carried over communication lines from node to node between a sending user and a server on the network and between the server and the receiving user. Such communications are also subject to compromise when they are stored at the server. A variety of techniques, including those based on private key-public key encryption techniques, are used in an attempt to make the communications secure. Highly secure systems tend to have user interfaces that require considerable knowledge and experience with the systems and require time and effort to use. To the extent that there are systems for securing communications that have easy-to-use user interfaces, they tend to be more vulnerable to attack.